


spoken in a whisper

by jxnathanbyers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I think it's a happy ending anyway, M/M, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: "We should get married."Len fell out of bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's a little bit of coldwave angst cause i hate myself. enjoy!

“We should get married.” 

 

Len fell out of bed. 

 

He hit his head on the nightstand on the way down and he cursed. Rubbing his temple that was now forming a ginormous bruise, he popped his head up from the ground to look at Mick. The man just lay there calmly, like he hadn’t just asked Len to get  _ fucking married _ . 

 

“Mick, it’s 3 in the fucking morning.  _ What  _ on  _ earth  _ are you talking about?”

 

Len winced when he saw a flash of hurt pass across the man’s eyes. But Mick just shrugged. “I don’t know; it was just an idea.” Then Mick proceeded to roll over onto his side, his back to Len. 

 

Len sighed. “Mick, you know I’m not good at this stuff. I-”

 

Mick pushed himself up into a sitting position, burying his face in his hands. The lamp illuminated his back (the pair could never sleep without a light on) and his scars were on display for Len to see. Sometimes Len wondered what it would have been like if they had met under happier terms, if they had never endured any scars. But Len knows that’s not what he wants. The scars are a part of Mick and Len doesn’t think he would trade that for anything.

 

“I’m not good at this kind of stuff either. But Len, come on,” Mick moved over to Len’s side of the bed and Len realized that he was still on the floor, but he stopped thinking when Mick moved to hold Len’s hands, “you know I l- that I care about you. But if you don’t want to get married, that’s okay. You know I’d never force you to do something you don’t wanna do.”

 

Len cracked a small smile. “You forced me to ride a rollercoaster that one time.” 

 

“Hey,” Mick pointed a finger at him, “that was different. Rollercoasters are fun.” 

 

Len blurted out, “I don’t think I want to get married. Not now, maybe not ever.”

 

Len knew that that wasn’t the answer Mick wanted to hear, but Mick just smiled softly at him. “Then we don’t have to. Now come on, let’s get back to bed.”

 

Mick crawled over to his side while Len pushed himself back onto the bed. He hesitated for a second then said, “I want you to spoon me.” He could almost feel Mick’s radiant smile at those words. 

 

“Okay.” Mick turned over and curled himself against Len, sliding an arm around his waist. When they were both in a comfortable position, Mick pressed an open-mouthed kiss against Len’s neck. “Night, I l-” Mick forced himself to stop, burying his face in Len’s shoulder.

 

“Mick?” Len whispered, turning his head to look at Mick. “It’s okay. I love you too.” 

  
Mick sighed in relief and then they both fell asleep, listening to the sound of each other’s heartbeat.


End file.
